


How to Get the Guy

by artistsRevival



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistsRevival/pseuds/artistsRevival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan: Confess to your crush by asking your crush how to confess to a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Get the Guy

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry if you've read "Why Dave...." blahblah im soRY i cant to multichapter fics i can only do dumb shippy oneshots
> 
> if not ignore my blubbering

You like him way too fucking much to be legal. 

The short, loud, angry little Karkat Vantas just had to be your crush, right, you had to be stuck with your best fucking friend for the past nine years. 

You couldn't help it; his expression when he's passionate, his small rounded face, how he flushes a bright red when he's embarrassed, his freckles - it all drew you in. It's been two years since you accepted this infatuation, two years since seventh grade when your friends made you two kiss for a dare. You'd fallen hard.

You intend on ending it this year. You don't need any more fucking heartbreak. You're Eridan Ampora, and you're gonna get the guy or die trying.

It's just after last period; the bell just rang and you and Kar are at your lockers, somehow managing to get lockers right next to each other. He's rummaging through his for an assignment he needs for his third period tomorrow, and your're sneaking glances at his humourously red face as you calmly pack your stuff into your bag. You sling it over your shoulder and you steel yourself for your confrontation.

"Hey, Kar," you say as he shoves the paper triumphantly into his binder. 

"Huh - what?" he replies, glancing up at you.

"How - uh, I need some advice." You close your locker door and slip the lock on, clicking it closed. _Oh god I'm gonna fuck this up so bad,_ you think to yourself.

"On what? Got yourself in another romantic clusterfuck?" He smirks at you. Jesus he shouldn't be allowed to be so attractive.

"Uh, sort of, I mean -" You fumble with your words and you can feel your face heating up. "I need to know how I'd tell this person that I like that I like them without them punching me or something. I'm asking you because you're like my best friend and also you have more romantic advice than anyone could ever hope to need." 

He snickers. "Yeah, okay," he starts. "Uh, are they romantic or non-touchy-feely?" he asks.

"I'd say they're probably pretty romantic." You almost burst out into hysterical laughter. He fusses with his binder and bag.

"Alright, do you - fuck! - do you know them very well?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say so." You shrug and grin at his fiddling with zippers and pockets and papers.

"They like physical contact?" He glances at you.

You'd cuddled with him on many occasions. Bro-cuddles, of course. 

"Yeah." He looks up, shakes his head, and begins speaking.

"Well, you should probably just go up to them and kiss them. I mean, it's not like getting kissed by you is a travesty, most in this school would agree that you're in the top ten most attractive." His face heats up slightly and you grin as he finally zips his bag shut. You take off together for the exit. 

"Really?" you ask.

"Yeah, duh. I tend to say what I mean." He rolls his eyes. You take a deep breath. _Oh god oh god oh go oh god oh fuck me -_

In a moment, you're turning him around to face you and pulling his mouth to yours by his shoulders. He gives a startled squeak but doesn't pull away.

You - no way, not possible - you think you feel him _kissing you back._ Oh damn. You definitely can't mistake that hand on your hip. 

When you separate, he's staring at you and his face is red and he's smirking at you, the little shit.

"You could have just told me." Your face burns.

You don't get a chance to reply, as his hand slips into yours and you exit the building feeling happier than you have all year.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written at 3 AM on an iphone so pls excuse shittiness


End file.
